


A Spark In The Storm

by FoundSomeRoses



Series: Stings and Strikes [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Blitzwing is soft, Bumblebee Has A Fear Of Storms, Bumblebee is BABEY, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Cuddle Buddies, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Found Family, Height difference, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, ONE DIRTY JOKE, Platonic Cuddling, Size Difference, The Autobots Being A Family, developing feelings, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: A storm has the Autobots trapped in their base, and Bumblebee trapped in his room. But an unexpected visit from a Decepticon gives the minibot another reason to be scared. Or... maybe not?Hey- wait- He’s... he’s not scared! Bumblebee, SCARED? Don’t.. Don’t be ridiculous.....!
Relationships: BlitzBee, Blitzwing & Bumblebee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Stings and Strikes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Spark In The Storm

Bumblebee liked the idea of storms. What was there not to like?

The sky letting loose, allowing itself to grow rebellious.. The way the dark clouds hung in the sky and the raindrops beat down on everything below them- a far cry from the regular delicate rainfall.

As a concept, storms were captivating- ‘awesome’ is what Bumblebee would call them. To be racing through the raindrops, or to be tucked up inside watching them pound against the window... Bumblebee wouldn’t care. He’d be content with either. And how could he forget all the action movies Sari had shown him? The hero and the villain locked in a battle, heavy rain falling around them, obscuring everything that wasn’t each other, only for lightning to strike at _just_ the right time?

  
  


Indeed, Bumblebee liked the _idea_ of storms.. But storms themselves? 

  
  


..Not so much.

  
  
  
  


_**Grrrumble** _

  
  
  


The walls of the Autobot base seemed to shake from the vibration of thunder above their heads. Out on the wet concrete sat Sari and Prowl, cross-legged and hands outstretched. Sari giggled as raindrop after raindrop hit her nose, and Prowl took a quiet breath, still as a statue.

  
  


“This weather is....”

 _“Epic!”_ Sari exclaimed, slamming her hands down to her sides, sending a wave of dirty water crashing down over Prowl’s helm. Even so, he remained motionless.

“...Extraordinary.” He murmured, his voice a soft purr compared to Sari’s excited screeching.

  
  


Optimus stood behind them, warm and dry inside the entrance to the base. His arms were crossed and his optical ridge was raised in an all too familiar fashion.

  
  


“You two, get inside. Sari, you’re going to catch a cold.”

  
  


Sari was up now, running around in the puddles with her arms held out like an aeroplane. She screeched to a halt, waving her hands and shrugging. 

“Ehh. My dad’s got enough money for medicine.”

  
  


Optimus blinked.

  
  


“That’s... that’s not the point-”

“We’re meditating.” Prowl said, the raindrops that had been pooling in his servo overflowing and spilling onto the ground.

“ _You_ might be meditating.” Sari replied. “ _I’m_ having fun. Humans love the rain! It’s in our blood!”

  
  


Optimus chuckled.

  
  


“Seems to be in Prowl’s bloo- uh, Prowl’s energon, too.”

“It really _is_ wonderful out here,” Prowl sighed, blinking away the raindrops running down his face plate. “You should try it.” 

  
  


Optimus smiled.

  
  


“I’d rather stay inside.”

“What’s happening, kid?” Came a low voice, and Optimus turned as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee trailed into the room.

  
  


“Yo, Sari little buddy, aren’t you getting soaked out there? And what about the thunder?” Bulkhead ran to the doorway, heavy pedes vibrating the ground enough to stir Prowl.

“Your steps are a bigger threat than the thunder.” He murmured, still never moving his gaze from the rain in front of him. Bulkhead chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aw.. Thanks, Prowl.”

  
  


Sari placed her hands on her hips, seemingly not caring that her clothes were entirely soaked through.

  
  


“Oh, Bulkhead, I don’t care about _thunder._ Everyone knows _lightning_ is the best part about storms.”

  
  


Back inside the warm walls of the base, Bumblebee tensed up.

  
  


_‘That’s right... lightning.’_

  
  


“I haven’t seen any lightning yet, Sari.” Said Prowl, turning his servo and watching as the pool of water crashed down around his legs.

“It’ll happen, trust me. We can stay by the windows and watch it!” She exclaimed, skipping past Prowl and inside the base, shaking the excess water off her body. “You’ll watch it with us, won’t you, Bumblebee? The lightning is just like your stingers!” But there came no reply. “...Bumblebee?”

  
  


Hearing his name being repeated shook the minibot from the daze he’d been stuck in, his knuckles wedged between his dentas.

  
  


“Huh?” He asked, his pede tapping on the floor intensely.

  
  


“I said- **agh** \- _hey!”_ Sari struggled against the towel now draped over her head, Optimus rubbing the water away from her. She popped her face out of the towel, her hair a puffy mess of static. “I _said,_ you’ll watch the rest of the storm with us, right?”

Sari reached out and poked Bumblebee in the leg, sending a small static shock through his plating. He jumped back, letting out a small yelp, his spark beginning to race.

Sari pulled her hand back, eyes wide.

  
  


“Bee..?”

“What’s up, little buddy?” Bulkhead asked, also having noticed his friend’s strange reaction. Bumblebee, however, tried his best to laugh it off.

“Hahah.. n-nothing! The static just caught me off guard, that’s all-! Nothing to-“ 

  
  


Then, the base shook as another rumble of thunder sounded out around it.

  
  


_‘Nghh....’_ Bumblebee trembled in response to the sound.

  
  


“Same with you, Ratchet.” Came Prowl’s voice, as he grabbed another towel from Optimus’ arms and ran it over his helm. “What’s gotten you so tense?”

  
  


Indeed, Ratchet had been looking rather serious, even more so than usual. He sighed, scratching his neck cables coyly.

  
  


“Just.. got a funny feeling. Like something’s going to happen. Something bad.” The old bot huffed, the light in his optics seeming dim. He shot the younger bots around him a stern look. And when he caught Bumblebee’s optics, his gaze seemed to linger. “If you’re going to stay up and watch the storm, keep a lookout for any Decepticons.”

Optimus’ breath hitched at that request.

  
  


“Ratchet... you don’t think they know where we are?”

Ratchet could only give him a weary look.

“All I know is something just doesn’t feel right. Better to be safe than sorry, kid.”

“Well, yes, but-”

  
  


Then, everyone in the room stood still as there came a loud _**CRACK**_ , and a great flash of white light, squares and lines of the shadows from the windows falling across their faces. And through the chorus of awestruck noises, Bumblebee could persuade himself that no one saw him jump.

  
  


Just as the buzz had died down, and the base began to settle again, Sari burst into a fit of laughter. 

  
  


“Oh, Ratchet, it was probably the lightning you could sense.”

“Hm...” he brought a servo to his chin, “I suppose so.”

“Lightning always comes after thunder. It’s fun to wait for it!” Sari reached out both of her arms, linking them in Prowl and Bulkhead’s and pulling them closer. _“Whiiich_ is what we’re going to be doing. Right guys?”

  
  


And they just couldn’t say no to such a bright smile.

  
  


“I’m up for it!” Bulkhead announced, bringing a huge servo to ruffle Sari’s hair.

“And this storm doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon, so we’ve got lots of time to enjoy it!”

“I suppose we’ll be pulling one of those ‘all-nighters’ you’re always talking about, huh?” Prowl added, a coy smile on his face.

“What about you, Optimus?” Sari reached out her leg, hooking her foot around the bot’s ankle to keep him from walking away. Optimus opened his intake to protest, but Sari had already turned on the puppy-dog eyes. _“Pleeeeease?”_

  
  


Optimus gave a fond sigh, taking a seat on the floor with a chuckle.

  
  


“Okay, we can stay up and watch the storm.”

 **“AWESOME!”** Sari exclaimed, clenching her fists in victory.

  
  


Before she had a chance to ask him, Ratchet took a step back and huffed.

  
  


“I’ve got some work I need to be doing, but you kids have fun, okay?”

  
  


Sari rolled her eyes affectionately- if a wish for them to have fun was all she was going to get from the old man, she’d take it. As Ratchet plodded out of the room, that just left..

  
  


“Bumblebee? Are you gonna sit with us?”

  
  


For once, Bee was the tallest in the room, his friends all sat comfortably like kids at one of those human sleepovers. Relaxed, lounging around as if there _wasn’t_ a fierce storm outside battering the base’s walls.

  
  


“Hahah... no thanks, I- I think I’m gonna get an early recharge..”

Sari blinked, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“Wait, really?”

“Bumblebee, you _never_ recharge early..” Bulkhead added, equally as confused.

Bumblebee held out his servos, grinning as much as he could manage.

“What, can’t a bot be mindful of his well-being?”

“Of course, but that’s not-” Prowl didn’t get a chance to finish, as Bumblebee turned, still talking as he walked away.

“I’m fine, I swear. Don’t worry about it. Goodnight, guys.” He said, waving away any doubts with one swift servo.

Optimus leaned forwards.

  
  


“Bumblebee... are you sure?”

  
  


_**Grrrrumble.** _

  
  


Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks, tensing up where he was walking, before his pede even hit the floor.

He struggled to speak through the pressure of his thumping spark, gripping onto the door frame with enough force to dent the metal.

  
  


“..100%” he insisted through gritted dentas, before dashing off towards his room, optics squeezed tightly shut.

  
  


✽ ✽ ✽

  
  


An hour later... maybe 2? No one in the base was counting. 

Sari, Prowl, Bulkhead and Optimus were curled up in a pile, using each other as pillows, snoring as loud as... well, engines. Ratchet had taken it upon himself to turn off the lights so as to not disturb them, leaving only the dim buzz of a street lamp to illuminate their faces.

Ratchet had eventually fallen into a slumber himself, sprawled over his worktable. So much for keeping a look out for Decepticons...

  
  
  


_**Grrrumble.....** _

  
  
  


Through the cloak of raindrops and the deep rumble of thunder, no one could hear the sound of an engine getting closer and closer to the base.

No one noticed as a bot landed hard on the concrete, sending dark puddles up into the air. No one noticed the symbol on his chassis, or the deep red glow of his optics through the darkness.

  
  


Blitzwing groaned, wiping the rain away from his faceplate with the back of his servo. 

  
  


“You’re _sure_ this is the right place? It looks abandoned..” 

  
  


His comlink buzzed, Lugnut’s gravelly voice on the other end. 

  
  


“Yes! We’ve traced the Autobots and that pesky organic to this location. Now get in there and find out what you can about where they’re keeping the AllSpark!”

  
  


Blitzwing winced, Icy’s optic twitching.

_Switch._

  
  


“Alright, alright, keep it down! You’re going to get me caught, you scrapheap! And don’t keep bothering me! I’ll report back when I’m ready!” Hothead hissed, Blitzwing’s jaw clenched tightly as his comlink fell silent.

  
  


As he looked upon the crumbling building, there came a sharp crack of lightning.

_Switch._

The flash illuminated Random’s dark expression, his jagged smile standing out against it.

  
  


_“Ooh,_ what _perfect_ ambience!” Blitzwing slurred.

  
  
  


Inside the base, he kept his steps as light as possible. His breathing felt too loud; the storm outside now muffled by the walls. There came the soft _drip, drip, drip_ of water falling from his body, as he looked around the building he’d been ordered to inspect.

Then, he felt adrenaline surge through him as he began to slip on something coating the floor. He held out his arms, steadying himself, clenching his dentas from the amount of noise he must have made.

  
  


_‘That’s strange...’_ he thought. _‘Why’s there already water on the floor..?’_

  
  


That’s when a faint noise caught his attention. A light buzzing... no... snoring? 

Blitzwing looked up, his breath hitching as he realised he wasn’t alone.

  
  


Just a little further in front of him lay his enemies- helms on laps and arms tangled, all in a deep sleep. And on top of them lay that pesky red haired organic, limbs outstretched like a starfish.

Blitzwing couldn’t help but stare.

  
  


_‘Is that... normal... for these guys?’_ He found himself wondering. It was strange, seeing the faces that were so often filled with rage looking so peaceful. What was this emotion in his chassis... Happiness? Envy?

  
  


He couldn’t quite explain it... All he knew was that the Decepticons could _never_ get away with something like this...

Blitzwing didn’t enjoy the idea of sleeping so close to Lugnut... and if anyone tried to lay their helm on _Megatron’s_ lap... he shuddered at the thought of what might happen if anyone attempted such a thing.

  
  
  


Blitzwing tip-toed around the slumbering Autobots. To any other Decepticon, catching them in such a vulnerable state would have been the opportunity of a lifetime- but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he took to wandering the halls of the base, searching for a door that seemed promising.

  
  


As he kept on looking, there came another bolt of lightning, sending a million tiny shadows of raindrops running across the walls. And as Blitzwing stood watching them, he heard a faint murmur... barely a squeak, muffled behind a door he hadn’t checked yet.

  
  


He turned, placed a servo on the handle, and cautiously stepped inside. The room was dark and still; it was hard to see anything except the rain pounding against the window. At first, Blitzwing was confused- it appeared to be empty.

Then, he heard someone shift. In the corner of the room, he saw a tiny figure lift his head, two blue optics blinking to adjust in the dim light.

“Sari...?” Bumblebee’s voice was croaky, and he raised his optic ridge, noticing that the figure in his doorway was much too tall to be Sari. “...Who’s there?”

  
  


Blitzwing felt his spark skip. He was alone with... Bumblebee? What was Bumblebee doing sitting in a dark room all by himself?

  
  
  


Blitzwing felt a smile tug at the corner of his intake. 

  
  


_“Well, well, well..._ fancy seeing you here, Autobot.” 

  
  


Bumblebee felt a surge of fear race through his fual lines. He shot up, limbs locking up under the height of the figure in front of him.

  
  


_“Ah-!_ Decepticon in the base! _Optimus-!”_ Bumblebee yelped, trying to make a run for it, but Blitzwing was too quick for that- and too big for that. He grabbed the minibot by the shoulders, bringing him up to his level and pushing his back strut against the wall.

Random’s crimson optics narrowed, and his sharp smile widened, releasing a low laugh.

_“Ah ah ah~_ I don’t think so, little bug.” Bumblebee struggled under the Decepticon’s grip, but there was no use even trying. Blitzwing gestured slyly to the window. “Just look at the weather! _Perfect_ for a fight, wouldn’t you say?” He leaned in closer to Bumblebee, switching to Icy and looking him up and down. “Why were you hiding in the dark, anyway? _Scared, Autobot?”_

  
  


Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

  
  


“I’m not scared!”

But something was off about the way he spoke. He didn’t sound proud, or even confrontational.... he sounded defensive.

_‘Why...?’_

But before Blitzwing could ask, there came another deep rumble of thunder from outside. And underneath his servos, Blitzwing felt Bumblebee start to tremble.

**“Ah-!** I.. I mean- I’m not scared of _you!”_

Blitzwing could see the fear in the minibot’s face... and his tiny shoulders were starting to make his servos feel numb from how much they were shaking.

Blitzwing pulled back, taking a breath and placing Bumblebee down gently.

“I’m sorry...”

Bumblebee stayed still, giving the Decepticon a puzzled look, confused enough to forget about what was outside for just a moment.

“You are-?”

  
  


Blitzwing took a step back, so as to no longer be towering over him. This... this felt wrong.

So many times he’d been stood facing Bumblebee, locked in a fight. He was normally bubbly, bright, confident... even when facing the Decepticons. Now he was trembling and shrinking away into the shadows, like he was scared to stand up straight.

And even while pushed against the wall, Blitzwing noticed that Bumblebee was trying as hard as he could to distance himself from the window.

  
  


Blitzwing lowered his voice, cautiously moving to get down on one knee.

  
  


“Hummel.... are you... scared of storms?”

  
  


Bumblebee felt his faceplate grow hot. He bunched up his fists, standing as tall as he could.

“I’m _not!”_

  
  


But Blitzwing wasn’t an idiot, as much as Lugnut tried to convince him otherwise. He knew something wasn’t right. He moved a servo, placing it against Bumblebee’s face and running a digit over his cheek.

  
  
  


“liebe Biene... you’re crying.”

  
  


Bumblebee swatted Blitzwing’s servo away, and wiped his own over his faceplate feverishly. 

  
  


“I’m not _crying!_ My... my optics are just watering! The air in here’s dry...”

Icy’s steely expression looked down at the smaller bot, and Blitzwing leaned to take Bumblebee’s tiny servos in his own.

  
  


“Hummel... it’s okay.”

  
  


Bumblebee felt another fiery rush of energon shoot through his body. He hunched over, tensing his shoulders- but didn’t attempt to move his servos away.

  
  


“Look, I’ve made it through every other storm by myself, I can do it again...” Bumblebee uttered, growing more and more used to the sensation of Blitzwing holding onto him. Then, he took a sharp breath, pulling up his helm to stare the Decepticon right in his optics. “Now go away before I call the other Autobots in here!” 

But Blitzwing wasn’t going away.

His intake fell open, and he leaned forward, meeting Bumblebee’s intense gaze.

“Every storm.... you’ve spent locked away in your room... alone?”

Blitzwing felt his processor strain as he tried to recollect how many storms there’d been since he arrived on Earth..

Bumblebee opened his intake to speak, but he was interrupted by another low rumbling of thunder..

  
  


**“Ngh...”** Both the Autobot and Decepticon stood still, half-seconds feeling more like hours. Suddenly, Bumblebee ripped his servos away from Blitzwing’s grasp, clenching them into desperate fists. “Listen, I’m not scared, okay?! Not of the storm, and not of you! I don’t need you to comfort me! I’m _fine-!”_

  
  


**_CRACK._ **

  
  


As another surge of lightning ripped through the night sky, Bumblebee couldn’t stop his frightened yelp. His joints seemed to lock up and his servos shot to cover his audials. He felt his body crease up, falling to his knees.

  
  


_‘Stupid storm... stupid Bumblebee... way to look weak in front of the enemy...’_

  
  


The... enemy...

Bumblebee had tensed up and felt himself fall... but his knees never hit the floor. He opened his optics, servos still pressed tight against the sides of his helm. And when he looked up, he felt his faceplate grow hot all over again.

  
  


“Shhh... hey... kleine Biene, it’s okay...” Blitzwing was holding onto Bumblebee tighter than he’d ever held onto anyone before.. He kept one arm wrapped around his body, and placed a servo on his helm, hugging him close against his chassis. “The storm can’t hurt you...”

  
  


Bumblebee felt heat rising to his optics, and a great pit formed in his tanks. He couldn’t control the tears anymore, and in that moment, he didn’t care if the bot holding him was a Decepticon or not. And Blitzwing didn’t care if he got wet, as Bumblebee buried his helm in his neck.

  
  


**“Blitzwing-!”** he trembled, gasping for air. “Blitzwing.....” 

Blitzwing tightened his grip around the bot in his arms, wishing he could somehow squeeze the fear out of him..

  
  


If Megatron saw him now... if Optimus walked in.... 

  
  


..Who the hell cared? Blitzwing certainly didn’t. And judging by how hard he was clinging onto his so-called ‘enemy’.... Bumblebee didn’t care either.

“Mm... Hummel, your spark’s beating so fast...” Blitzwing murmured, leaning his helm to press against Bumblebee’s.

  
  


“I kind of can’t help that...”

  
  


Blitzwing gave a low sigh.

  
  


“I know.. I know..”

  
  
  


Blitzwing shifted, leaning in closer, almost close enough for his dermas to touch the top of Bumblebee’s helm.. but then, the minibot pulled back, wiping under his optics with the back of his servo.

“Wait, how do I know you’re not just doing this to trick me, Decepticon?” He sniffled.

Blitzwing gave a low chuckle, switching to Random, pointing at his jagged smile.

_“You can trust this face, Ja?”_ Blitzwing felt his spark squeeze as Bumblebee began to laugh, although his voice was still shaky. “Bumblebee,” He began, switching back to Icy. “I’m not trying to trick you. I promise. If that was my plan, do you think we’d be in this position right now?”

Bumblebee felt his chassis grow tight as he paused to take in how the two of them were sat.

Blitzwing’s arms felt like a safe fortress as he held Bumblebee tight against his body, the smaller bot’s legs wrapped around his waist, dangling freely behind his back.

  
  
  


“Hah... I guess you’re right about that..”

  
  


_**Grrrumble...** _

  
  
  


Bumblebee tried to hide his reaction to the thunder, but Blitzwing could feel as his tiny servos gripped at his shoulders. He smiled, Icy’s red gaze growing softer by the second.

  
  


“Here, I have an idea.” Before Bumblebee could ask what it was, Blitzwing had hooked the Autobot’s legs over his arms, standing up and moving to sit against the wall. He placed Bumblebee in his lap, gently guiding his helm to his chassis. **“Listen to my spark, okay?”**

Bumblebee’s own spark skipped at that request, and he looked up at the Decepticon holding him, soft blue meeting striking red..

  
  


“..Why are you doing this?” Bumblebee asked, placing a servo on Blitzwing’s face. Blitzwing blinked, moving his own servo to hold the Autobot’s.

“...I care about you.”

Bumblebee froze. He didn’t know what kind of reply he was expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been one so blunt...

“..Why..?”

Blitzwing was silent for a moment, looking Bumblebee up and down.

Then,

_Switch._

“...Trying to pry into enemy secrets? That could get you into a lot of trouble.” Random slurred, moving a digit to poke Bumblebee on the cheek, prompting a gentle laugh.

“I could say the same about you.” Bumblebee smiled, placing his helm down onto Blitzwing’s chassis. He could hear the soft beating of his spark, and it quickly began to lull him enough to close his optics.

Blitzwing leaned in closer, placing a servo over Bumblebee’s uncovered audial.

“Watch your glossa, little bot. I’m still a Decepticon.” He smiled, the threat completely empty. He felt Bumblebee laugh against him, longing for more of those vibrations through his plating.

“I care about you too...” Bumblebee murmured, the hypnotic beat of Blitzwing’s spark too hard to ignore.

“Oh, and... sorry for... you know, slamming you against the wall..”

Bumblebee smirked.

“I didn’t complain, did I? Thanks, though... it’s fine...”

  
  


Bumblebee lost track of how long the two of them stayed like that. All he knew was that this was the safest he’d felt in a while... with a Decepticon in the middle of a storm.

  
  


How much more ironic could you get?

  
  


Suddenly, Bumblebee felt a shift, and he looked up to see Blitzwing trying to stifle a grin.

“Hummel...”

“What...?”

  
  


Blitzwing’s optics were full of pride, and he leaned down to press their helms together.

  
  


“You made it through the lightning...”

He did? 

Bumblebee almost didn’t believe him. He stared in doubt, but the sincerity was all over Blitzwing’s face. Bumblebee gave a relieved chuckle, and he moved in closer.  
  


“...Thank you, Blitzbrain...”

Blitzwing chuckled, tightening his arms around the sleepy bot as his own optics started to close.

“Any time, **meine kleine Biene...”**

  
  


And if this was how he’d get to spend storms from now on... Maybe Bumblebee liked them after all.

  
  
  


The night slowly started to slip away from the pair, each feeling as if the other’s warmth was the only thing that mattered. 

Blitzwing almost had to laugh. He supposed he’d have to thank his team for sending him out here alone. Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ to see the confusion on their faces.

  
  


And as the last bit of consciousness began to leave him, and his digits trailing patterns over Bumblebee’s plating came to a stop, the Decepticon had one last thought...

  
  
  


_‘Wait... the door’s locked.. right?’_

  
  
  



End file.
